Detective Conan Episode 189 Alternate Universe
by Lilith Jae
Summary: What would happen if Ran became too curious about Conan's blood type? Haven't decided what fic this should be. BTW, my summaries are terrible. ;P MY FIRST FANFIC. SEQUEL up soon. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Wondered what would happen in episode 189 if Ran was more eager to find out whether Conan and Shinichi are one and the same. **

**Disclaimer: The characters in the following story belong to Aoyama Gosho-sama. Only OCs are mine (if any).**

_(-Continuing from point where Ran offers her blood for donation-)_

_"Excuse me, if my blood is alright, then …" Ran interrupted the doctor as semi-conscious Conan's eyes fluttered open momentarily._

_"I have the same blood type as this boy." Ran stated, receiving shocked looks from her father, Agasa-hakase and a knowing look from Haibara._

_"Hey, how did you..?" Mauri Kogorou tried to ask._

_Ran interrupted, saying, "But please check it just in case" _

_"Then hurry to the clean room, please" The nurse instructed._

_Ran replied "Alright" and followed the nurse. Meanwhile in the corridor leading to the operating theater, Conan thought "Ran … so you … you really already …", frowning slightly before sleep reclaimed him and he was sent into the operating theater._

_During the operation, Ran looked at where they had taken blood from her and sighed, wondering if their same blood type is or isn't a coincidence, muttering Shinichi's name._

* * *

_(Okay, from here on is mine, not yours-Plot only of course, the characters ALL belong to Aoyama Gosho-sama)_

Ran couldn't stand not knowing for sure. It couldn't be a coincidence that Conan appeared on the very day after Shinichi disappeared. It _couldn't_ be a coincidence that he has the same blood type as her and Shinichi. Heck, he even _looked_ like a younger Shinichi with glasses.

"Well, only one way to find out, and I can't ask Agasa-hakase, because I'm sure that he too is in on it." Ran was stumped on how to find out once and for all.

Suddenly, a figurative light bulb lit up in her mind. Quietly, she left, saying she needed the toilet. Instead, she made her way to the nurses' station and asked if she could use her phone in this part of the hospital. When the nurses approved, she took out her cell and dialed a well memorized number. After a couple of rings, the phone was answered.

"Satou desu. May I know who is calling?"

"It's Mauri Ran. Ano, Satou-keiji, can you help me with something?"

"Ara, Ran-chan. What's the matter? Aren't you at the hospital with Conan-kun?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to investigate something that's been on my mind since he was brought in. But to do it, I need forensics help."

"Why ? Ran-chan, whatever it is, I'm sure that I can help you. Just name it!" A moment of silence, then…

"Uhm, are you allowed to do DNA or fingerprint tests, Satou-keiji?" This sudden question surprised Satou.

"Of course! But whose identity do you want checked? I don't recall any suspicious figures near you."

"That's because he isn't a suspicious figure. In fact, he's in a rather pitiful situation right now."

"Who?"

"Conan-kun"

"Why? Did he do something strange? Why would you want to check his DNA?"

"It's personal. Well, there has been several clues. I just want to confirm my suspicions."

"Okay, do you have anything he's touched as of late? Or maybe some blood or hair of his? Then I'll need to have some DNA of the person that you want to cross-examine his with. Think you can get all that?"

"Of course. And I don't need the person of whom I want to cross-examine him with, because the police station probably has it."

"Huh? What do you mean? Are you trying to say Conan-kun might be some criminal's kid or something?"

"Not at all. Rather, quite the opposite, actually. The person I want checked is Kudo Shinichi."

"Ookaay, not to question your sanity, but Kudo-kun's a teenager. He's even your childhood friend, Ran-chan. How could an elementary school student like Conan-kun be him?"

"Never mind that. Could you please check it out for me? Oh yeah, PLEASE don't mention this to anyone else. I worry that he may find out and disturb the results."

"Very well, but I doubt there'll be any use."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Satou-keiji ! Ran practically screamed eagerly, earning her pointed stares from the nurses. Embarrassed (and because her head started to spin from drawing out blood earlier), Ran hung up and went back to join the group of friends and family waiting for Conan to come out of surgery.

Around half an hour later, Conan was wheeled out of surgery and sent up to a vacant ward to rest. Ran and everyone followed.

"Remember, no noise. He needs a full ten hours sleep to be rid of the anaesthetic so please don't make noise." The doctor instructed before leaving. Ran looked at her watch. It was already 8 p.m., time for children to be home having dinner.

* * *

(A/N: Just updated. Hoping for reviews. Criticism appreciated. Thank you ^_^ Will add new chapter when I have the time. Thanks for reading! )


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but homework is piling up as high as the Petronas Twin Towers, and I'm running out of time to finish it.

Replies for reviews:

V. Tsai : You are my FIRST reviewer and I thank you for that. I have read your stories before publishing mine and I think they're brilliant. As for your comment, I am learning Japanese on my own, literally without any help, so my knowledge in that area is minimal, thank you for pointing out my mistake with 'desu' and for reviewing.

Cressida Rene : Thank you ! I don't know about Japanese systems either, so ... sorry.

ILAUGHATYOUALL : It's below and more's on it's way. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

* * *

Guest review answers: Thanks for taking the time to review. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Oh dear, look at the time. Kids should be home having dinner, right about now!" Kogorou said.

"It's okay, they can stay over at my place for tonight, after all, their camping trip was supposed to be another one and a half days." Agasa told them.

"No way! Can't we stay with Conan-kun tonight, Hakase? Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh PLEASE !"

"SHHH!" Haibara hushed them. "Hakase is right, we can come visit tomorrow when Edogawa-kun is awake."

Having said that, Haibara led the Junior Detectives out, followed by Agasa. Meanwhile, Kogorou asked "What about you, Ran?"

Receiving no answer, he noticed that Ran was already sitting down beside Conan's bed and watching over him. "Daijoubu, otou-san, I'll stay here tonight and make sure he gets the rest he needs."

"At least get some dinner first. Don't forget you donated quite a lot of blood to him."

"Alright then." Ran stood up and made her way out to the convenience store located right beside the hospital while wondering what sort of DNA she should bring to Satou-keiji.

Ten minutes later, she was back in Conan's room, holding two bentos for herself and her father. When they finished eating, Kogorou took both the bentos and left.

"Oh Shinichi, why won't you answer?" Ran sighed after trying to call Shinichi's phone. And she suddenly remembered what she had to do. Ran reached out and held Conan's hand for a moment before calling a nurse and asked if she could take an extra blood sample for her (Ran) in the morning. The nurse seemed surprised but asked no question, presumably because she had heard such requests before.

TEN HOURS LATER (8:30 AM) (This is adapted from the episode)

Kogorou came early out of worry for his daughter and found her still at Conan's bedside, seemingly fast asleep. He gently put his coat on her and proceeded outside to wait for either one to wake up. Around five minutes later, he re-entered the room to check on them. He noticed Conan stirring and staring at Ran intently.

"You'd better thank Ran" Kogorou said as he entered before yawning. "Even after giving 400cc of her own blood to you, she stayed here all night watching over you," he continued as he closed the door to Conan's ward.

Conan glanced at the needle sticking into his left arm as he listened to Kogorou say "We're lucky your blood just happened to be the same as Ran's." "If your blood was any rarer, you'd have already passed away to the other world from blood loss" Kogorou finished as he adjusted his coat which was placed on Ran to keep her warm.

Conan's face grew serious as he recalled Ran's words from before the operation. He thought to himself with certainty, "No, it wasn't a fluke. Ran was certain of it. Of my blood type ... of my identity." A shadow of Shinichi appeared behind Conan.

Kogorou's voice jerked him out of thought. "Hey, Ran gave you a lot of blood. If you don't get well soon, ... I won't forgive you!"

Conan nodded with enthusiasm, and maybe a little fear.

Unbeknownst to them, Ran was awake and listening. When Kogorou left the ward, leaving Conan to rest, Ran stirred, slightly to see Conan's reaction. As expected, a whispered "Ran-neechan" reached her ears.

Ran stretched her arms and looked directly at Conan, studying his face intently. By then, Conan had put on his glasses.

"Ran-neechan, what's the problem? Is there something on my face?" a visibly worried Conan asked.

"Nandemonai*. Are you hungry?" Conan shook his head and said "No, but I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep then, I'll tell the nurse that you're awake." And she did. When she was out of earshot, she whipped out her cell and dialed Sato-keiji's number. Sato answered on the second ring.

"Hai, Ran-chan. Have you gotten a sample yet?"

"He just woke up. Should I ask a nurse to draw some blood from him?"

"Sure. Then come to the police station immediately. The fresher the blood, the better." Sato-keiji said seriously. (A/N: I don't know anything on this matter. What I wrote is just guesswork.)

* * *

A/N: Well, it's up till here for now, Homework is boring, but it needs to be done. Sorry about shortness, and if anyone's OOC.

Btw, I need a pairing for a story I'm working on, do vote on my profile so I can write it out. Pretty please ^.^

Do review, I need inspiration, maybe a few suggestions. Ta taa, LJ signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I know, It's late, but this week has been torture. BM karangans are absolute torture to a native English speaker. (If you're from Malaysia you'd know what it is of which I speak.) This chapter is difficult to write, as I'm too happy to torture any character. Anyway, reviews, hmm...

ILAUGHATYOUALL: Thanks for the extra info. I used blood because I was following a Korean drama, which, unfortunately, ended yesterday. This drama had a Oriental doctor who had an affair before marriage and the lady conceived a child. Around twenty-one years later, the daughter who was conceived had a blood test to check if her kidney tissues were compatible with her birth mother's, of course hey were, and that lady found out about her daughter when they confirmed the matching results. About Takagi, I think I'll use him for humour for now, because he's still the naive junior policeman no matter how you look at him. Right now, I am following th storyline and I'm just editing some parts to make my plot work. Don't think it's working though. The BO is already involved. Woah this is long, anyway thanks for reviewing. I take it you are following this story? Your effort is very much appreciated.

mon-ra: How'd you know that Conan has adult teeth? For all you know, during the deaging process, he might have gone back to baby teeth. I'm planning major humour and ShinRan for this story, so expect laughs...I think. I have a twisted sense of humour, just so you know.

watashiwatashi: Coming right up.

New Universe Returns: Read on and you'll find out eventually. Thanks for reviews.

dodo-chan: I beg of you, please use proper grammar. I can barely understand what you wrote in your review. Truth is, I think I get the 'please continue this story' part and the 'it's wonderful' part (I really thank you for that), but beyond that, I don't get it. So sorry.

I would also like to thank my 12 followers, 2 favourites and many, many views. Now, may the story... BEGIN!

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER (3 P.M.)

Ran stared at the DNA and fingerprint results that came back from the police lab. It had one word per result and they were both "MATCH".

There was no way she could ever look at Conan the same way ever again. To think all this time she thought he was far away solving numerous cases when the truth was, he was actually living under the same roof as she did. Anger coursed through her veins like fire. She felt betrayed, and worse, for she had been fooled for so long.

She was determined to get Shinichi to confess. And he had no way out of it this time. Elsewhere, in a hospital room, a young bespectacled boy was sneezing like there's no tomorrow.

TEN DAYS LATER (8 A.M.)

Later, Ran, Sonoko and the Detective Boys went to the hospital to visit Conan. While the girls were talking to the doctor about Conan's recovery, the Detective Boys were playing a newly released game with him.

(A/N: As it is in the episode...) The doctor informed Ran of Conan's speedy recovery and slight reaction to the immune system and post-surgical symptom, meaning his cold. The doctor also said that Conan will be released within two or three days. After that, Sonoko walked up to the Detective Boys who were telling Conan how the game he was playing is all the rage in school now, and telling him how to play the game. Suddenly Sonoko snatched the game out of Conan's hands to get their attention.

"Alright, play time is over now." The Detective Boys groaned aloud.

"The patient will go straight to his room. And the kids should go home because it's getting late."

"Gomen ne minna (I'm sorry everyone)" Ran apologised for Sonoko.

"Geez, bye Conan." Genta shouted to the retreating trio. "Later." Ayumi continued.

"Yeah," Conan agreed as Ran pushed the wheelchair he was sitting in down the corridor.

"I'll see you back at school," Mitsuhiko called out and was met with a nod from Conan.

IN THE CORRIDOR

"If he's released in two or three days, it'll be during the festival," Sonoko supplied.

"Three days from now we'll be performing our play." Ran agreed.

"What are you going to do about picking up this kid?" Sonoko asked. "You won't have any time that day to do it." Sonoko finished, bending down to glance at Conan momentarily. All through this conversation, Conan was playing his game, only half listening to the girls' conversation.

"Don't worry, I'll ask my dad to." Ran responded casually.

"Oh yeah. Did you call _him_?" Sonoko suddenly asked. "Him?" Ran asked, confused.

"Shinichi-kun. If you tell him you're the heroine of the play, he might fly back." Sonoko insisted.

Conan dropped his game suddenly in shock when Sonoko said that.

Internally, Ran was laughing hollowly to herself. _"How can he fly back when he's not even away?"_ she asked herself sarcastically. Instead, she said "No way. Besides, that's just fine."

Sonoko jerked upwards in surprise, blinking once or twice.

"As long as Conan-kun gets better and comes to see me." Conan responded by looking up at Ran.

Ran put on an innocent smile and asked Conan, "You'll come, right?"

Conan's face lit up and he nodded happily.

"Ara, nani (What's this)? You two seem lovey-dovey." Sonoko expressed, interested. "Masaka (Maybe) Ran, did you switch from Shinichi-kun to this rugrat?" Sonoko accused her.

"You idiot, what are you talking about?" Ran asked blushing away. Inside, she was thinking _"Rather than me switching between the two of them, it's Shinichi who is switching ages"_. Beside her, Conan had his mouth wide open.

Conan closed his mouth when he noticed Sonoko's bandaged wrist. "Hey, what happened to your wrist, Sonoko-neechan?" He questioned in his little sing-song voice.

Sonoko calmed slightly before answering. "Oh, this? I sprained it during the play rehearsal. I had to give up playing the knight." Sonoko said as her face fell.

Ran decided to stir things up a little and said "But a good person came to take the role, right?"

"A good person?" Conan questioned.

"You know, Araide-sensei. I told you about him earlier." Ran answered, hoping to see some reaction.

She turned away to face Sonoko who was saying "I'm disappointed, but Sensei's really awesome. The love scene with Ran is the real attraction."

"Sonoko!" Ran objected good-humouredly. Conan forced a laugh before looking away.

"Well, if Ran doesn't get overwhelmed by the audience again, it will be perfect." Sonok exclaimed.

"No problem, the air-conditioning in the gymnasium was broken and the practice was like a sauna. I hear the audience commentary wasn't very good."

Had Ran looked down at Conan as she was saying that, she'd have gotten the reaction she'd wanted. Conan's face had an annoyed expression and he was thinking to himself "That horny bastard. He probably planned this from the start."

Sonoko smiled confidently. "Ara (well), this year there'll be no problems. The performance club should be selling cold drinks throughout the play."

Ran was surprised at this information. "Eh, are you serious?" In the shadows behind the trio, a mysterious figure watched them go past.

"What were ya thinkin', bringin' somethin' like that 'ere? " A female voice with a strong Osakan dialect sounded suddenly. "Man you're annoyin'. Anythin's fine as long as it's flowers." A male voice also with Osakan dialect answered, sounding majorly annoyed.

"That voice came from Conan-kun's room, right?" Sonoko asked Ran uncertainly. "Yeah" Ran agreed.

Conan instead, sat up straight, recognising the voices, thinking "Those voices, could it be?"

"Ahou (idiot), Yui 'as a very strong scent dat people dislike. It's not somethin' ya bring when vistin' a patient." The female voice identified as Toyama Kazuha's retorted.

"In dat case, say so from the start, boge (idiot)." The male voice belonging to Hattori Heiji argued back to (or is it at?) his childhood friend.

(A/N: I'm trying to get their Osakan accent right, but I've no idea how to. If the words don't make sense, I'm truly sorry)

At the ward's door, Ran and Sonoko had their eyes wide open as they watched the couple arguing over flowers. Conan's face fell when he saw them.

"Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan. What's up?" Ran asked the two from the doorway. She had a surprised expression on her face, probably at seeing two people she thought wouldn't have known.

"Ah, I 'eard the kid got 'imself badly injured so we got on a plane right afta' school." Heiji answered.

"An' so how's he doin'?" Kazuha questioned.

"They say he's recovering steadily and should be out in two or three days." Ran replied as she pushed Conan to his bed."

"I see, dat's great." Kazuha said, relieved. Heiji put on a mischievous smile and said, "Its fine. Anyway, go an' buy differen' flowers."

"What's with ya? Actin' so stuck up?" Kazuha asked, annoyed at Heiji's sudden change in attitude. Conan glanced suspiciously at Heiji when he said that.

"Can ya gals show Kazuha aroun' so she won't get lost?" Heiji asked of Ran and Sonoko. "Yeah, yeah." Ran promised as she closed the ward's doors. After going down the corridor a little, Ran exclaimed that she left something in Conan-kun's room and told Sonoko to lead Kazuha ahead of her, while what she really wanted to do was eavesdrop on the two boys. She always noticed they were close and she'd sensed that Hattori wanted the girls out of the room for a reason. When she saw Sonoko and Kazuha disappear around the corner, she hurried back to the wards to listen in.

* * *

Well, it's up to her for now. I'm sure even if it's short it's longer than the others but I wanted to make up for the long period where I didn't upload. As I explained above, homework is torturous. Please review. The inspiration I have now isn't going to last long, this story may even end up stopping short. Being serious here. My creativity is always limited. Well, as a responsible fifteen-year-old-to-be, I have to tend to my gran who's visiting.

Is this a cliffy? I can't tell, seeing I know what happens next. But I'm never gonna give spoilers... (insert evil cackle here). _Please_ vote on my pole, I'm desperate already.

Till next time, my loyal readers. Ta taa, LJ out.


	4. Author's NoteSad News

Hie, LJ here, unfortunately with bad news. I'm putting this story on hiatus for awhile until I find time to write the chapters properly. No flames please. I'll be back maybe sometime in March with this story. No promises, but I might add more than 2 chapters then. Please don't hate me. I know it's hard, but I'm a Chinese and CNY is 2 weeks away. M'sians ought to know. So please don't hate me. Till March, for this story, LJ signing off.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hie, I have a perfectly reasonable excuse for not lifting my Hiatus until now, so if you will out those pitchforks, katanas and torches down, I'll be comfortable. If you want an entire list, PM me, I'll gladly oblige._

_Anyway, I received a few reviews during my Hiatus and I am terribly ashamed to say I haven't really worked on this story lately. Instead, I've been writing pointless one-shots. Which I will likely not publish as they are terrible. Now, to reviews... dum dum dum..._

_**ILAUGHATYOUALL : **I just wanna make sure the Osakan accent stands out. **Some** parts of the conversation is written in proper English. Heh, anyway, you're welcome. And Thank You for being patient with my lowly self._

_**CressidaRene : **Hmm, how do I put this? I am only doing Episode 189 at the moment, so the murder doesn't occur just yet, not even the fake gun with flowers. I'll set up another story that covers the rest of the arc soon. I am DEFINITELY NOT abandoning this story._

_**iloveanimemanga :** Yes, and thank you!_

_**igeisha :** It's 'kay. My fault anyways, being the eldest grandchild by two years in my dad's family, second by 1 month in my mom's side._

_**donia07896 : **It's 'kay, and you're welcome._

_**nagisa (guest) :** I am continuing. This is the second last chappie, followed by a new story (sequel) for the rest of the arc._

_**RanKushiLovers (Guest) :** Know what? Put those WMD down before I take mine out. And if you hate me so much, why READ? Hades, come to think of it, if you don't like me, why read my story at all?_

_**New Universe Returns :** As I said, in the PM, your scenario (episode 189) is practically identical. But one modification, episodes 190-193 will be in another story._

* * *

_Ya know, I haven't put up a disclaimer since the first chapter, so here goes. If you know of funnier versions with the same basics, leave it in a review please._

_**DISCLAIMER :** If I owned Detective Conan, I'd be living in a bungalow, attending the same private school as my socially-inept brother and crush, visiting Japan with every chance I get and buying enough containers for my stuff that litters my room floor. But alas, I do not._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ward, right after Ran and co. left, Conan picked up the covers on his bed and attempted to climb up while nonchalantly asking Hattori "Well, what's the real reason you're here?"

"What's dat? An' afta' I came all dis way ta see ya too! How cold." Hattori remarked, upon hearing Conan's comment. "We're both fella' companions 'o got shot in the stomach, aren't we?"

"I'm asking why you purposely bought the wrong flowers to get rid of everyone." Conan asked in a bored voice, smiling knowingly as Hattori sat down on the edge of the bed.

Hattori smiled guiltily "Heh, so ya knew..." His face turned serious as he continued "Ya see, I received a call from an old man named "Agasa' las' night." Conan's grin slid off his face. At that very moment, Ran arrived at the ward door and was pressing her ear against it, listening as hard as she could.

"Agasa-hakase?" Ran wondered. As she listened further, she wondered what Agasa had to do with Co-Shinichi.

"He asked me to 'ave a consultation with ya." Hattori continued. "Consultation?" Conan asked, curiously.

Hattori turned to face Conan with the same serious expression. "I don't know what's going on, Kudo, you..." Hattori frowned slightly as he faced Conan who was staring up at him, barely interested.

Conan's eyes snapped wide open two seconds later, when Hattori literally brought his face almost nose-to-nose with Conan, asking "Your identity 'as almost been uncovered by dat woman?

Conan blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what Hattori was saying. Then it struck him. Ran. He leaned back onto his pillow and told Hattori the truth, in his point of view, of course.

"Not 'almost been uncovered'. She already knows." At the door, Ran's heart skipped a beat and she sank to the floor, eyes as wide as saucers. "So it's true. Conan really is Shinichi. And Hattori-kun knows too ..."

Her disbelief soon turned to anger, with hints of insanity. She pushed her thoughts aside to listen in further.

"... her yourself?" Hattori was heard saying. "Damn, missed what he said." Ran thought.

Conan's exasperated voice came next. "You fool, you think I would do such a thing?" Outside, Ran was thinking, "No, you are the fool, Shinichi."

"Den maybe you an' dat old man are thinkin' too much." Hattori replied, confidently. "Ya always so afraid dat she'll find out, ya startin' to think dat way."

In the ward, Conan turned onto his back and countered Hattori's confident remark. "No, there were numerous times I suspected she knew." At the door, Ran was thinking, "Too true, boy."

"Unless I duplicate myself, I don't think it's possible to fool her again." Conan continued, sounding defeated. "But I just don't get it. If she's so certain, why doesn't she just tell me?"

By now, Ran was fuming mad. A few nurses passed by Conan's ward and noticed Ran there, but were too afraid to approach because of the aura Ran was emitting, which was similar to Haibara's (Episode 598, for those who are clueless)

Hattori sighed in exasperation. "Even if ya know 'ow ta read other people's hearts, ya don't 'ave a clue on 'ow to read ya own." "Huh?" Conan looked at Hattori, interested. Outside, Ran, too, opened her eyes in surprise and anticipation.

"If dat woman really does kno', there's only one reason she won' say so." Hattori continued, looking directly at Conan "She's waitin'. Waitin' ta hear it directly from ya lips." Ran started nodding to herself. She didn't know Hattori could be this deep about women. Then she realized what she was thinking. Hattori had just made a comment about her as if she were a naive little girl in love.

Conan was startled, and sad music started playing in the back of Conan's mind, confusing his feelings further. "Well, if dis is the case... Then isn't it best ya tell her everythin' about dat organization and the weird drug that shrunk you?" Hattori asked pointedly. Ran took this as an excellent opportunity to enter, but before she even touched the door handle, she heard Conan answer Hattori's question.

Inside, Hattori had stood up. Conan's eyes were tired, as if he'd seen the end of the world and lived to tell the tale, as he said "You fool, how can I say that to someone who cries and worries herself about other people's problems?" Ran was stunned when she heard his opinion of her, and pressed her ear against the door as Conan was saying "-just don't have the confidence to watch Ran suffer as time goes by. I really want to quickly tell her everything and relieve her."

Outside, Ran's anger had subsided momentarily at his last sentence and stood silently against the wall. At the end of the corridor, Sonoko and Kazuha had appeared, carrying a bunch of the _correct_ flowers. Ran didn't notice them and turned to listen in on the boys' conversation again.

"-tori... if you were me, what would you do? Which is the correct answer?" The room was silent after that. "Ran!" Sonoko exclaimed when she saw her outside the ward. Ran jumped nearly three feet in surprise and faked a smile for her friends, at least until all of them had left. In the ward, Hattori, too, jumped. Conan would have, except that first, he was too caught up in his own thoughts, and secondly, he was lying down in bed, which makes jumping rather difficult, unless you got up.

Hattori and Conan both analyzed the situation. If that Sonoko had called out that nee-chan's name, it meant that Ran wasn't with them buying flowers. Seeing as Sonoko's yell had come from further up the corridor meant that Ran was further down, possibly outside the ward. Conan was starting to panic. What if Ran had overheard their conversation? Hattori and Conan, having reached the same conclusion, shared a look of worry, but threw that look away just as the door opened.

Na, Ran-chan. Did ya find ya wallet? Why didn' ya come find us af'er gettin' it?" Kazuha asked before falling silent at the sad smile and tear stains on Ran's face that told her not to ask any other questions. "Come on in, Ran. If you don't you'll freeze in that corridor." Sonoko ordered her pointedly.

Ran entered, but refused to meet Conan-no, Shinichi's eyes. Throughout the time they had left at the hospital, Ran merely sat in the corner of the ward, occasionally answering questions directed at her by Kazuha who was determined to cheer up her friend no matter what it took.

At five, Hattori and Kazuha left, leaving Ran alone with Conan, who had fallen asleep with his glasses on. The reason he was asleep, however was because the girls gossiped until even Hattori nearly fell asleep, so the ever intelligent Conan was defeated by a bunch of girl talk. (A/N :Whoa, hold it right there, know what ignore that sentence.)

Anyway, Ran sat in her chair, observing him like she did Shinichi 10 years stood up, removed his glasses, took out the picture of 7 year-old Shinichi she'd retrieved from the Kudo Mansion and compared their faces. Her face fell, just as it did some time ago when she'd realized the same thing, but rebuffed it. At that moment, Conan stirred a little in his sleep and turned over, face peaceful.

'You'll see, Shinichi. You'll see just how much I suffered because you left and just how much joy you brought as what you are now.' She mumbled to herself. A moment later, a nurse stick her head in and told Ran that visiting hours were over. Ran left the ward and excused herself to the toilet first. The nurse smiled and left Ran to her 'business'.

Instead, the moment the nurse was out of earshot, Ran dialled her father's number. When he answered, he sounded very drunk and seemed to have been watching Okino Yoko at that moment. She reprimanded him and told him that she was staying over at Hakase's place for the night. Then she made her way to the toilet and hid in there until 10 with the preserved bento she'd gotten before lunch.

Later that evening, Hattori and Kazuha got onto a plane back to Osaka. During the flight, Hattori seemed so lost in thought, that Kazuha decided to try and find out what he was thinking about, especially since a case hadn't occurred yet. That's right, _yet_. Knowing the two detectives, an investigation can't be far behind, especially where Conan is concerned.

Kazuha attempted to start a conversation. She turned to face him but he was staring into space. Well, technically he was staring out the aeroplane window, but who cares.

"Say, Heiji..."Kazuha started. "Heiji!" She repeated indignantly, with a voice of concern. Heiji turned to face her reluctantly. "Huh?"

" 'Bout Ran-chan's play on their final day o' their campus festival... it's a Sunday, so ya'll go too, righ' Heiji?" she continued excitedly, a slight blush in her cheeks.

Heiji recalled what Conan had said hours ago and resolved to help 'Kudo' however he could. He turned away in his window seat and spoke, choosing his words carefully, also making sure he didn't meet her eyes. "Sorry, bu' I can't go."

"Eh? Why not?" Kazuha pressed further, keeping a straight face. Heiji stared even more intently out the window, resolution etched on his face. "I have somethin' ta do dat day. Somethin' importan' dat I must do." The conversation ended there and Kazuha sighed resignedly. This was gonna be a long flight home, she thought.

* * *

Remember, review and gimme an idea for the title of the sequel which contains AUs of Ep 190-193. The next chapter is the last real one of this story. Just a headstart. Till later, LJ signing off (momentarily, of course)


	6. Chapter 5 Final (Sorry in advance)

_As mentioned before, this, the final chappie's up. Keep those **reviews **coming. Or I might not make good on my promise below. No threat or pressure intended. After all, if you have time to read this, surely you have time to review. Thank you and do enjoy!_

_Answers for earlier Chapter of the story : _

_**ILAUGHATYOUALL** : Thanks for being with me true and true (or is it through and through?) Anyway, THANKS FOR THE TIME YOU SPENT HERE!_

_**New Universe Returns** : Hie, thanks for reviewing. About the title, it's okay, I'll think about it myself._

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER : Episode basis and storyline belong to Aoyama Gosho-sama and whoever produced the episodes (i.e. NOT me!)**_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Beika General Hospital, several mysterious figures were creeping around the hospital. A few were headed towards Conan's ward while another crept to a medicine storage room. A nurse passed by the mysterious figure headed to the medicine storage room. It took out a bottle and shone its torchlight onto the label which read _'potassium cyanide'. _

The figure grinned evilly and re-locked the cabinet from which the medicine was kept. Then it left silently, relying on its knowledge of the hospital layout to escape unnoticed.

Meanwhile, the two figures headed to Conan's ward moved silently and quickly. The first figure, a young girl crept ahead, unaware that she was being followed. Behind her, a teenage, too was unaware of the third person. In reality, none were aware of the person or people behind them.

The young girl froze, as she sensed _the_ organisation's scent behind her. However, she didn't stop until she reached the ward and locked the door. Then, she took out a toy pistol and steadied herself.

In the ward, Conan was lying on the bed, frowning as he recalled prior warnings by Agasa and Haibara, and the day's events, including the moment when he heard Ran's name outside the ward when she was supposed to be with the others buying flowers. He felt a little worried and weighed his options. He could either tell Ran the truth and live in fear of anyone learning his true identity after that, or he could stay silent, try to convince her otherwise, leaving her brokenhearted but safe.

His mind struggled for a while ad he finally made it up. He decided to tell her since, if he couldn't trust her, he couldn't trust anyone else. He almost said that thought aloud. "I guess... I have to tell her."

A sudden sound of a gun being pulled back caught his attention. He turned and his eyes met Haibara's emotionless face, partially hidden by a pistol which seemed to be semi-automatic. His eyes widened and he gasped "Ha-Haibara!"

Haibara made no movement and continued staring at him with the gun while sitting on the side of the bed. By that moment, a second figure had arrived outside the ward and had her ears trained carefully, nearly letting out a scream when she heard the gun being pulled back. Then, there was silence as the teenager controlled her breathing and the two 'children' observed each other with fear, amusement and anticipation.

Vermouth watched Ran with amusement. Surely the teenage girl wasn't foolish enough to interrupt the faux-children's conversation...

* * *

Hey y'all this here's the last chapter of the story. I know it's FREAKING short, but bear with me. Hope you all've enjoyed it! The sequel WILL be up by the end of this week, so stay tuned and stay amused. Ja onegai-shimasu. Chibi no sayonara, ne mina-san. LJ signing off.


	7. Acknowledgements

Well, it's the end of the journey. a new one will begin soon. Hope to see y'all there.

_Okay, as I said, here's the list of acknowledgements:-_

**1) Favouriters**

GoldenPearl01

ILAUGHATYOUALL

New Universe Returns

Soul Punk

ashleykhl

demonicnekomaster

gareggiare

igeisha

jhasd12

**2) Reviewers**

V. Tsai

CressidaRene

ILAUGHATYOUALL

Guest (31 Dec 2012, ch1)

Guest (4 Jan 2013, ch1)

ILAUGHATYOUALL

mon-ra

watashiwatashi (Guest)

dodo-chan (Guest)

ILAUGHATYOUALL

mon-ra

CressidaRene

iloveanimemanga77

igeisha

ILAUGHATYOUALL

CressidaRene

Blacknightrose (Guest)

donia07896

nagisa (Guest)

RanKushiLovers

New Universe Returns

New Universe Returns

ILAUGHATYOUALL

New Universe Returns

New Universe Returns

BrookeRan1414

ILAUGHATYOUALL

CresentMoonSpirit

**3) Followers**

BladeAdict

CJWrites

CresentMoonSpirit

CressidaRene

Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw

Entsun

ILAUGHATYOUALL

KHfreak21

Mel-0

Miaka Kiri

Missjennifer54

Monica Moss

NashPriorEaton

Silver-Foxfire27

Soul Punk

ashleykhl

igeisha

magical-bookworm58

ranmouri4

s3adolphin

**4) Views **

**2075** as of 11:30pm here in M'sia 29/3/13

* * *

I feel extremely glad that y'all stuck through this story with me. Sequel will be up soon, perhaps tomorrow, perhaps day after. It'll be up when it's up. Till then, this story's finished. Thank you everyone! Lilith Jae signing off.


End file.
